Raising The Rainbow
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Ted and Andromeda Tonks disappear when their daughter is just 5 years old. Who's stepping up to raise young Nymphadora Tonks? Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, of course. Yes, Mad-Eye/Kingsley as a couple. Rated M for future possible events. Also, warning. Some Non-Canon events will occur./There will be memory scenes of them raising her while the story is OOTPtime
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**This right here is a very AU thing I'd like to try. This story may be slightly rushed, so I apologise in advance. **_

"Alastor, it's either you guys or the Malfoys." Sirius said.

"What about you?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Alastor, they won't let a single person raise an orphan." Kingsley said. "I think we're the best thing for her."

"I don't know a thing about 5 year olds." Mad-Eye said.

"I do. I had to deal with 3." Kingsley said.

"You weren't raising your siblings." Mad-Eye said.

"Alastor, we're her godfathers." Kingsley said. "I'll take care of her, if you don't want to."

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I'm just saying I'll be rubbish at it." Mad-Eye said.

"It's better you're a rubbish guardian than her living with the Malfoys." Sirius said.

"Where is she right now?" Kingsley asked.

"With Molly and Arthur." Sirius said. "But, what do you say? It's just until we know what happened to Ted and Andy."

"We'll do it. Fine." Mad-Eye said.

_**So, very short first chapter... but eh. Second chapter on should be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling...**_

_**So, this would be when Tonks was 17. And um, the next chapter after this will be OOTP year.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Tonks said. "I just have to know them."

"We'll be over there, in that booth. If you need us, come to us." Mad-Eye said.

Tonks nodded, leaving them to approach the table where a middle aged couple sat. The woman had long, chestnut brown hair that looked like each curl had been placed perfectly and grey eyes. The man was blonde, slightly balding, with darker eyes. Today, Tonks had decided to keep her hair the natural blonde curls that she always had hated. The only time she ever let her natural hair show was when she was at home or sleeping, but since these were apparently her parents, she had decided to let her natural hair show for once. Her eyes seemed to mirror the woman's grey, which Tonks had learned was the signature 'Black family eyes'.

"Are you two Mr and Mrs Tonks?" She asked.

"Yes. Are you Nymphadora?" The woman asked.

Tonks nodded.

"Sit, come on." The man said. "I'm Ted, this is Andromeda. I don't know if you'd remember our names."

Tonks shook her head. "No, I didn't remember your names." She said.

"Darling, do you remember us?" Andromeda asked.

"How could I not?" Tonks replied, looking at her lap.

"We're so happy to have found you, you really should know that." Ted said.

"The first war ended 9 years ago. You disappeared 12 years ago. You knew where I was, and the Ministry tried finding you." Tonks said. "Where were you?"

Ted and Andromeda exchanged looks. "Nymphadora, things got complicated." Andromeda said. "We tried to find you-"

"It wasn't complicated. The Ministry should have been able to find you. You knew who my godfathers were, why didn't you go to them? Or even the Malfoys?" Tonks asked. "You didn't try to find me."

"We did. We really did." Andromeda said.

"Then where were you? There were so many times you could have tried finding me. You knew Dumbledore from your time in the Order. Why not write to him? You knew when I was starting Hogwarts, why not wait at the train station? You knew I was here with Alastor and Kingsley." Tonks said.

"It's not that easy. Everyone thought we had died-"

"So you let them continue to think that?" Tonks asked.

"Why are you treating us like we're bad people?" Andromeda demanded. "We did everything we could."

"Everything?" Tonks scoffed. "You could have easily found out where I was!"

"We didn't know if you had survived the attack." Ted said.

"There's Ministry records for that." Tonks snapped. "And yes, I know about Ministry records. I know you could have found out about me."

"You don't understand." Ted said after a moment.

"Then enlighten me." Tonks demanded.

"We thought that if you had survived, you'd be better taken care of by two capable parental figures." Andromeda said.

"What?"

"Me and Ted weren't exactly ready to be parents. I was just 16 when I found out I was pregnant. So we panicked when the Death Eaters showed up. We fled, leaving you behind and never looking into whether you had lived or died that night." Andromeda said.

"You fled? And left me because you weren't ready to be parents? My entire life I had to answer question after question to people when they'd ask why I didn't have a mother. I'd have to explain that not only did I not have a mother, but I didn't have a father either, that I was being raised by my two godfathers because my parents had been slaughtered by Voldemort's army when I was 5. And you left me, in the middle of a Death Eater attack because you were young parents?" Tonks snapped. She stood. "I will never call you two my parents."

"Nymphadora, you can't just ignore us. We are your parents. Your bloodline proves it." Andromeda said.

"No. My bloodline proves that I am nothing but an unfortunate accident born to a pair of teenagers who really should have been more careful." Tonks said. She turned and walked toward the booth where Kingsley and Mad-Eye were sitting.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"They admitted what had happened that night. They said they fled, leaving me because they weren't ready to raise a kid." Tonks said. "It took them 5 years to figure they wouldn't be fit to raise me."

"Are you okay?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, because I have my real parents already. I don't need to know my birth parents, you guys are my parents." Tonks said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**And this is very AU. Forgive me.**_

She woke with a start. It had been the same dream she had been having since before she could remember. Only it wasn't a dream, it was a dark memory that plagued her. It was one of the only memories she had of her parents, despite being 5 years old when they vanished. Now it seemed the memory was in fact dark, since she now knew the truth.

The dreams started to slow down after a few years, until she only had them about once a week. With Voldemort's return, the dreams had also returned. Despite both Mad-Eye and Kingsley's protests, she had joined the Order.

"Where are you going?" Kingsley asked, as she walked past the living room.

"Out." Tonks said.

"With him?" Kingsley asked.

"You really don't like him, do you? And his name is Bryan." Tonks said.

"He doesn't understand you." Kingsley said.

"Of course he doesn't. He's a muggle." Tonks said.

She continued out of the front door, Apparating to a dark alley. She stepped out of the alley, and towards the small diner she was meeting Bryan in. Seeing as he was a Muggle, keeping their relationship going had been difficult.

Since Kingsley and Mad-Eye lived in a muggle neighbourhood and Kingsley was a halfblood, there was a phone in their home making it easier for Tonks to conceal her magic from him.

"There you are, Dora. I was starting to worry." Bryan said, standing and hugging her.

"Sorry I'm late." Tonks said. "I was just being questioned by my godfathers."

"No worries." Bryan said.

Tonks sat across from Bryan.

"Do you want some coffee?" Bryan asked.

"Um, sure." Tonks said. Her heart was beating quickly. Bryan had called her that morning, saying he needed to talk to her. Seeing as she had to talk to him too, they had planned to meet here. Now that they were here, she was incredibly nervous to tell him what she knew.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?" Bryan asked. "What's up?"

"Why don't you go first. You said you had something to tell me." Tonks said, as the waitress set the coffee down.

"Well, alright." Bryan said. He hesitated for a minute. "I think you're a great girl, really. But you seem too secretive for me. And I feel like I know nothing about your life. You haven't told me much about anything from your past. Except for the fact your parents disappeared when you were 5 and you grew up with your godfathers."

Tonks stared at him. "And?" She asked, her mouth becoming dry.

"I think we should break up." Bryan said. "Now, please. Tell me why you needed to talk to me."

Tonks took a slow breath. "It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

"No, it does. You wanted to tell me something." Bryan said.

"I'm pregnant." She said finally.

"Impossible." Bryan said.

"Completely possible." Tonks said. "I saw a doctor yesterday." The last statement wasn't entirely true, she had actually gone to a Healer, but since Bryan was a Muggle, she had to lie a bit.

"I don't believe you." Bryan said.

"Well, you should." Tonks said.

"It's not mine." Bryan said. "It can't be mine."

"Listen, Bryan. Stop. Don't even bother with all the lame excuses and claims. It's yours, deal with it." Tonks said.

"I don't believe that you're pregnant." Bryan said. "We used protection-"

"It doesn't always work."

"I thought you were on birth control."

"I never said that."

"Well, you should have been on it." Bryan snapped. "If anything, it's your fault."

"My fault?" Tonks scoffed. "Oh please. You need two people to have a baby."

"Are you going to keep it?" Bryan asked.

"Most likely, yes."

"Why? That's going to just mess your life up."

"Well, you see. It's our fault, not the baby's. Why should the baby be tossed aside?"

"I'm not saying toss it aside. There's adoption, or abortion, or something."

"I'm not getting an abortion!"

"Adoption, then."

"No." Tonks said. "Clearly you don't want to be apart of your child's life. That's fine. I'm keeping it, I'm raising it, I don't need you."

Tonks stood, turning and walking from the diner. She returned to the alley she had appeared in, and Disapparated.

She walked into the house, trying to be silent so she wouldn't have Kingsley asking her what happened.

"You're back early." Kingsley said.

"I hate this house, you know that?" Tonks said. "Can't walk through the front door without who ever's in the living room seeing."

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks walked over, sitting on the armchair and facing the couch where he was sitting.

"He dumped me." She said.

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks shrugged. "I was too secretive, he said. And some other stuff about how he felt I wasn't telling him anything about my life."

"There isn't much about your life you could tell him, was there?" Kingsley asked asked. "Your parents vanished, you grew up with your godfathers, went through school and got a job. That's pretty much all you can tell a Muggle."

"I know. And that's all I did tell him." Tonks said.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Kingsley asked. "I mean, that's a dumb reason to break up if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you, King. You've been with Alastor since you were both 17. Have you guys ever broken up?" Tonks asked.

"Not once." Kingsley said. "We've had fights, of course. Every couple has fights. Some of mine and Alastor's fights have ended in duels."

"You guys have dueled each other?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. But don't change the subject. There's another reason you broke up, right?"

"Well, at first he said he was thinking we should break up." Tonks said.

"And what did you say that made him want to definitely break up?" He asked.

"I told him something that he didn't want to hear." Tonks said.

"You didn't tell him you were a witch, did you?" Kingsley asked.

"No. Of course not." Tonks said. "I told him I was pregnant."

"Are you?" Kingsley asked.

"I found out yesterday." Tonks said, nodding. "And he got upset, saying it wasn't his and how it was impossible and stuff like that."

"I'm going to kick your ass." Kingsley said. "What's the one thing we've told you about boys?"

"They only want sex, and if I want to go that far with someone, to be safe about it." Tonks replied.

"And how many times has that been proven to you?" He asked.

"Umm once." Tonks said. "Just Bryan."

"What about Charlie?" Kingsley asked.

"Charlie was a different story. We may have slept together, but we both knew we shouldn't have." Tonks said. "That was a mutual split."

"What are you going to do?" Kingsley asked.

"With the baby? Keep it, of course." Tonks replied.

"You're leaving the Order, right? And stopping your work as Auror right away?" Kingsley asked. "I know you just started as an Auror, but-"

"Well, not leaving the Order, no. I just joined the Order, why would I leave now?" She said. "As for being an Auror, I'll leave temporarily. Not permanently. Unless You-Know-Who takes control of the Ministry, I see no problem in working there. I'm going to talk to Scrimgeour tomorrow."

"When are you due?" Kingsley asked.

"Around December." Tonks said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kingsley said.

* * *

"Albus, great to see you again." Kingsley said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "You remember Nymphadora, of course? I asked her a while ago if she'd be interested in joining the Order, so here she is."

"Ah Nymphadora, I heard you went into Auror training. Are you an Auror now, or do you still have training?" Dumbledore asked.

"I finished training, but I'm not starting at the Ministry until April." Tonks said.

"Ah yes, Kingsley told me of your condition." Dumbledore said. "I trust you won't be doing work for the Order."

"How much did you tell him?" Tonks asked Kingsley.

"I wanted to make sure he knew so he didn't send you to get cursed by a Death Eater." Kingsley said.

* * *

The months quickly passed to September, and since Tonks had been spending more and more time at Grimmauld Place, she had temporarily moved in. Molly and Arthur were staying around to keep Sirius more company.

"Want to get drunk?" Sirius asked, flopping onto the couch next to Tonks.

"Umm, no." Tonks said. "I can't say I want to."

"Why? Because last time you got drunk, you got knocked up?" Sirius asked.

"Don't mind him, he's already really drunk." Remus said, sitting on Tonks' other side.

"I guessed that." She said.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as Sirius stumbled off, clearly off to find Arthur in an attempt to gain a drinking buddy.

Tonks shrugged. "I've been better, honestly. And you?" Tonks said.

"I've been wanting to talk you." Remus said. "About the baby."

"What about it?" Tonks asked, slightly confused.

"You said Bryan wasn't coming back. And that got me thinking." Remus said. "Nymphadora, from the moment I met you those months ago, I've loved you. And I understand if you decline, but I'd be overly happy if you'd marry me. I can raise the baby as if it's my own child."

Tonks looked over at Remus. "Really?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you too, but I was already pregnant when we met, I didn't think you'd want to be with someone pregnant."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Remus explained. "I can't have children. The risk would be too high for the child to inherit my Lycanthropy. And truthfully, I wouldn't care if you were psychotic. I'd still love you."

Tonks smiled at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I truly love you." Remus said.

"And you'll treat the baby like your own?"

"Absolutely. You can even give him or her my last name if you choose." Remus said. "I really want you to have my last name, though."

"I really don't think I can handle being alone any longer." Tonks said.

Remus leaned forward, gently kissing her. "I'm not going to let you be alone." He said.

_**Yay...cheesy ending. Anyways. It may seemed slightly rushed... But I will most probably include some memories from when she was younger(including Mad-Eye and Kingsley's style of raising her) in the next couple of chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry** **Potter**_

Tonks woke up, slowly pushing herself up. Her back was constantly sore lately, although Remus was keeping his word and trying to help her out. She lay back down, deciding she didn't feel like getting out of bed at all.

It was the morning after the Full Moon, and Remus would be coming down from the attic of Grimmauld Place at any time. Since their decision to try a relationship a week or so before, they had started sharing the room Remus had been staying in.

She drifted off to sleep again slowly. She only woke up for a split second when Remus slipped into the bed.

**_"Mummy? Daddy?" 5 year old Nymphadora Tonks called. _**

**_"Dora, stay upstairs!" Andromeda screamed._**

**_"Dora?" A female's voice asked. "Who's Dora? Not the half blood brat you left our family to have?"_**

**_"Don't touch her! She's done nothing to you!" Ted cried.  
_**

**_"No, I'll agree that she has not done anything to me. Why don't I deal with her before she does something, though?" The voice asked. Nymphadora could hear footsteps getting closer to the stairs. _**

**_"No! Leave her alone!" Andromeda screamed._**

**_Nymphadora didn't wait. She turned, running toward the end of the hall. Just a bit further, she could escape to the attic. She pulled open the door, running up the stairs to the attic. She heard footsteps following her, and she forced herself to hide behind the pile of boxes. _**

**_Silence met her waiting ears. There were no longer screams from downstairs, there were no footsteps. Everything had fallen silent. All at once, a loud smashing sound came from downstairs. The sound of the door slamming shut, and windows smashing and then more silence. _**

**_The next thing she knew, her cousin's voice was frantically calling her name._**

**_"Nymphadora! Where are you? Nymphadora?" Sirius was yelling._**

**_Nymphadora made her way out from behind the boxes, and made her way down the attic stairs. She was grabbed by Sirius, who had lifted her up the second he caught sight of her. Over his shoulder, she caught sight of the 3 faces she easily remembered. Lily, James and Remus were standing silently behind Sirius, watching him clutching his baby cousin to him while he mumbled inaudible promises._**

Tonks woke up to Remus' arm around her. A sharp pain was pulsating from her lower back, moving towards her abdomen. As soon as she noticed the pain, it disappeared. She huddled closer against Remus, trying to sleep again. Less than 5 minutes later, the pain returned. She pushed herself into a sitting position, away from Remus.

"Dora?" Remus asked. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm still here." She said, as the pain vanished again.

"Are you alright?" He asked sleepily.

"I think so." She said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, shifting under the blankets to look up at her.

"Oh nothing, just an odd pain." Tonks said.

"What kind of pain?" Remus asked.

"I can't describe it. It comes and then goes away. And then comes back again." She said. As soon as she finished speaking, it returned, more intense than the two before it.

"Is it back?" Remus asked, fully sitting up.

Tonks nodded.

"Maybe we should go to St Mungo's." Remus said.

Tonks waited until the pain faded to speak. "Maybe you should sleep. I'll go downstairs, maybe Molly knows something about it." Tonks said.

"If you need to go to St Mungo's, come and get me. Promise?" Remus asked.

"Fine, whatever." Tonks said, standing.

She walked downstairs, toward the kitchen where she could hear Molly scolding Sirius. She was at the bottom of the stairs, outside the kitchen door, when the pain returned. She leaned against the wall to avoid falling.

When the pain vanished again, Tonks moved into the kitchen.

"Oh Dora, you're up. Do you want breakfast?" Molly asked.

Tonks shook her head, sitting down. "I actually just need to ask you something, then I'm going to lay down." Tonks said.

"Of course, dear. Ask away." Molly said, sitting in a chair across from her.

"How likely would premature labour be?" She asked.

"Going into premature labour is always a risk, I'm not sure how big of a chance women have. Why do you ask?" Molly asked.

"I've been having odd pains. I don't know when they started, but I'm guessing they're about 3 or 4 minutes apart now." Tonks said, as the pain returned.

"Has your water broken?" Molly asked.

"Why are you having this conversation in here?" Sirius interrupted.

"Because, this is where Molly was when I came down here. Now hush, Sirius!" Tonks snapped. "And no. I don't know, I mean."

Molly shot Sirius a look before standing and taking Tonks' hand. "Come on. I want you to lay down in the sitting room, so you can call for me if you need me." Molly said. She summoned a blanket and a pillow, setting them on the couch. "Call me if the pain worsens. Or if your water breaks."

"How will I know if my water breaks?" Tonks asked.

"You'll just know." Molly said, disappearing back down into the kitchen.

Tonks lay down, closing her eyes. The pain came and went and every time Tonks timed the space between pains, it remained 3 minutes. After a while, Molly came back to her.

"Are they worse or closer?" She asked.

"Definitely worse. But not any closer together or further apart." Tonks said.

Molly stayed silent for a while. "You don't feel the urge to push, do you?" She asked.

"What? No." Tonks said.

"Maybe you should go to St Mungo's." Molly said. "Do you want me to take you, or...?"

"No, no." Tonks said. "Remus told me to tell him if I had to go there, and to wake him up."

"I'll get him, you stay here." Molly said, turning and leaving the room. A few seconds later, Sirius wandered in.

"You having a baby?" He asked.

"I kind of hope not." Tonks said, wincing as the pain returned. "It's still too early."

"Are you going to St Mungo's, or waiting here until it just pops out?"

"You're insensitive, you know that? Yes, I'm going to St Mungo's." Tonks said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Sirius said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Tonks said.

"It's fine. I had to deal with it when I was staying with James and Lily." Sirius said. "She was a nightmare. Do you remember her?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes, a little bit." She said. "She was there the night my parents left."

"Left?" Sirius asked.

"It's a really long story." Tonks said as Remus entered the room.

"I'll be waiting to hear it." Sirius said, winking.

"Shall we go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Tonks said, standing and taking Remus' hand. They Flooed to St Mungo's.

* * *

The pains were getting increasingly worse, leaving Tonks more breathless and in tears when they finally stopped. And even though her water had broken finally, the gap between the pains remained 3 minutes, and the Healers decided it was time for her to try and push.

It was already getting late, and Tonks was getting tired.

"Remus, you don't have to stay." She said.

"I want to, so I'm going to." Remus said.

"I'm sorry. You didn't get much rest. You should be resting, at home." She said.

"It's time for you to stop worrying about others. It's my turn to worry about you for once." Remus said.

"Miss Tonks, I need you to push again." The Healer instructed. "We're getting progress, keep pushing."

Tonks pushed, the sharp pains increasing in intensity rapidly. She cried out, grasping Remus' hand.

"I can see the head, you're almost there." The Healer said.

"You said that two hours ago!" Tonks snapped.

"Two hours ago, I actually said you were starting to show progress." The Healer corrected. "Just push, it's almost over."

Tonks did what he said, trying to ignore her body's plea for rest. The pain kept getting worse, she was crying out, practically screaming. Not much longer, it'd be over soon, the Healer had said so...

"It's a girl!" The Healer's voice broke through her thoughts.

Tonks collapsed against the pillows behind her, taking deep breaths. She was shaking slightly, she was trying to calm her racing heart.

"She's very premature." The Healer said. "I'm going to take her to clean her up and check her over. She'll need a few days of constant watching before we send her or you home. Rest, Miss Tonks, we'll bring the baby back in when you wake up."

"Good job, Dora." Remus said.

"I'm done for kids." She mumbled, her eyelids feeling like lead weights.

"And no one will tell you otherwise." Remus said. "Let yourself sleep, okay? You need it."


End file.
